Have You No Shame Teddy
by JadeRose1
Summary: The Million Dollar Man is not so proud of some of his sons 'talents'.


**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. **

**This a idea the popped in my head after stumbling across the vids on youtube. you wondering just look up Ted DiBiase dance off)**

_Have You No Shame Teddy_  
_Summary: The Million Dollar Man is not so proud of some of his sons 'talents'._

Oct 1, 2010

Ted Sr. is sitting in his home office going over some church Emails when he see one titled 'You know what you son has been up to?'  
"What the?" He would of disregarded it, but it was from an email of a respected member of his congregation. To play it safe he still scanned it before opening the message.

_'Dear Rev DiBiase,_  
_My son is a big fan of sports entertainment which is why I like how things have changed over the years to make a more respectable product. Well that is what I thought anyways. It now seems that is all a shame when the performers think there are no cameras on them. I was shocked speechless when I saw one such offender was your own son sir. If you are unsure what I am talking of I have included three examples. I just felt it best to bring such events to your attention as it has changed my view on allowing my son to watch anymore & even more leery of taking him to a live show._  
_Signed,_  
_Debra'_

Ted Sr. looked over the letter a couple times wondering that his son could of done that was so bad. Well he was never proud when he heard about him, Randy & Cody getting their tights pulled down during a live show mooing the crowd courtesy of Cena & DX. He can remember the storm from that one. He clicked on the first. It was a 'dance off' between his son & John Morison. He saw nothing bad at first except his son having questionable dancing skills…a brow raises when the music ends & Teddy dropped down on the mat doing a questioning…more like suggestive one armed push up. Well that is what Ted Sr. tried to brush it off as.

The next clip was Teddy against Evan another dance clip. His lips curled in a slight scowl at Teddy & his 'girlfriends' antics. That was defiantly looking more like sexual hip thrusts then a push up. Take that back hip gyrations on the mat…over 'his' Million Dollar Belt.

Ted Sr. heard a knock on the door looking towards it. "YES!" He slightly snapped. It opened with the source of this trouble peeking in.  
"Hey dad, just stopped by for a visit…this a bad time?" Teddy didn't like the look in his fathers face.  
"Take a seat Theodore I'll be with you in a moment."  
Teddy tried not to get worried he knew something was wrong when his dad called him Theodore. "If you want I can…"  
"I said SIT BOY!"  
"Yes sir." He made his way taking a seat in front of his father's desk.

Ted Sr. debated if he needed to see the last proof, but clicked it anyways this one was Teddy & Golddust. Well Ted Sr. when he saw the title had a bad feeling knowing how out there the Dustin can be in that character. He was watching the screen not seeing his son's eyes lower hearing the music from his dad's computer. "DAMN IT THEO!" He was seething the thrust that looked like he was trying to be a show off in the bedroom & not a wrestling ring was bad enough. This was even above that. Teddy was holding the belt like a discarded piece of clothing moving it between his legs.

"Dad let me explain.."  
"Explain? Explain…which one you want to explain first son?"  
"Which one?…you seen…more then one?"  
"Yes I was sent three examples of your wonderful dancing skills." His fathers voice dripping with enraged sarcasm. "The eighth grade awkward moves are one thing…but then you break out something that looks like you should be near a pole! The last I saw was the worse. The way you treated a piece of our family's legacy…"  
"Oh shit the Dustin one." Teddy lightly mumbled.  
"Watch your tongue boy."  
"Yes sir…sorry sir."

"Have you no shame? Don't you have any respect for yourself or this family?"  
"Sorry dad…it gets a good laugh from people…plus some girls like it."  
"No kidding some girls would like it son…they are probably picturing them where our belt is!"  
"Sorry dad."  
"Yeah sorry will be me doing damage control again over your stunts. You know there are kids in the audience right? Just thank the heavens they would be too young to understand it. Just because Vince may not have cameras on don't mean you can just do totally wild out there son."  
"Sorry dad I'll try to think before they put me in another one of those."  
"You better because I am really getting sick of this."  
"Yes sir."  
"Now get out of my sight & see if your mother needs help with anything."  
"Yes sir." Teddy got up leaving the office shutting the door behind him.

Ted Sr. just shook his head after his son left. Yeah he was really pissed at him, yet at the same time slightly amused at the boys willingness to make a fool of himself at times just to entertain the fans. If not for the family's new reputation outside the squared circle he might of even laughed at such a thing.


End file.
